minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Mimic
Mimic 'First Sighting' I was playing Minecraft with my friends on a private server. I should add that only my friends and I were the only people who knew the IP Address; this will be important later on. Anyways, we were all just building and doing random crap, like building houses and statues. As I was building a fountain, in the corner of my screen, almost all the way out of my render distance, I saw something that looked like a player. Intrigued by this mysterious entity, I typed in the chat, "Fuck you" my friends asked me what was wrong as I proceeded to tell them about what was I seeing. I told my friends to follow me, and they did. The entity had a normal Steve skin, but it was going at flying speed while walking, so it was kind of hard to catch up to. He turned around, and when I looked at it, its texture immediately turned to mine, and he began to mimic my movement exactly. I asked it who it was, and he replied with "Mimic." I then typed in the chat "Why are you here?" and it just replied "To Mimic." I couldn't type in the chat anymore, and it immediately turned half into my friend's skin, half into my other friend's skin and somehow split into two, with the inside of the model completely empty. When I looked inside of him, I could see through as if he was invisible. After that, he disappeared. Feeling quite frightened (who wouldn't be), I logged off and invited my friends to a Skype chat, including several other people: most of all, my friend Mike, who was very smart with computer stuff. We all pitched in some ideas, and posted our problem and ideas on the Minecraft forum. We got a reply from a person whose username was Mimic. He said, "I am Mimic. You do not ask questions." When I refreshed the page, it was deleted. I looked for Mimic's user page, but I couldn't find it anywhere. When I typed in what it might be, but it was deleted. 'Second Sighting' This sighting sparked my search party. I was on the same server, except with more people, and people, far and wide, were searching. Someone named SourPatchKid32 said that he found him, and I teleported to him, and he wasn't telling a lie. Mimic was just standing there, not moving at all. Not even his model was moving. All of a sudden, he jerked his head towards me and his texture turned to my skin. Mimic: Back again, old chum? FilthyFrankFTW: What do you want from us? Mimic: Nothing, just a place to live. You can call off your little search party. FilthyFrankFTW: You're truly weird. 'Third Sighting' The search party was over, and we hadn't seen Mimic for a year and three months. It was as if he forgot about us, and some of us forgot about him, except for me and my friends. We were all determined on finding him, and we kept on looking and looking. For whatever reason, I opened up the .minecraft folder and looked around for anything and when I opened up the assets folder, I found a .txt file called "MIMIC IS EVERYWHERE". I'll paste it here: Hello old chum Do not be alarmed I am not here to entertain I am not here to anger I am not here to bring distraught You need to wake up to a higher existence Just wake up You are asleep. I start up Minecraft and I do a test on Mimic, I made a new world and began to play, no signs of Mimic. I build a house then begin to explore. I find a zombie village after a hour of exploring, and to my surprise the farm had newly planted seeds. After around ten minutes I find my way back to my house, but standing outside of my house I see my Minecraft skin standing at the door. Mimic: So you're back, nice seeing you again. Me: I will ask you again, who are you and what are you doing? Mimic: I am Mimic and I am Mimicking you. No more questions. The game crashed, when I tried to start up Minecraft a error message showed up saying "Wake up." 'Fourth Sighting' It had been another year. I decided to make a new singleplayer world, however, when I clicked the singleplayer button, all my worlds had been deleted. I clicked the button to make a new game, and something seemed to be typing the name in. Oh God. It's Mimic. Continuing later because I have to leave now.Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:WaffleDinosaur Category:Haunted WorldCategory:Supernatural Category:Unfinished Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas